cathycassidyfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey Tanberry
OUT HONEY TANBERRY's VLOG ON CCTV!! On the YouTube account: CathyCassidyTV Honey appears in [http://cathycassidy.wikia.com/wiki/The_Chocolate_Box_Girls:_Cherry_Crush Cherry Crush, Marshmallow Skye, Summer's Dream and Coco Caramel, all in the Chocolate Box Girls series. She is the eldest of the Tanberry sisters. Honey has appeared in the last book of the series, Sweet Honey, which centered around and told by her. She also often appears on Cathy Cassidy TV. Honey Tanberry *Name: Honey Tanberry *Age: 16 *Hair: Used to have long, wavy blonde hair that reaches to waist, now has shoulder-length hair *Eyes: Smoky blue eyes, usually covered in sooty black mascara and thick black eyeliner *Overall appearance: Willowy, blonde, beautiful. A tall girl with creamy skin. *Personality: She is often very popular and intimidating. Arty, out of control, a rebel. Drama-queen and moody and selfish, but at times is often sad and lonely as she feels that nobody understands her. On her good side she is bright, charming, organised and sweet. *Prize possessions: Hair, diary, sketchbook, turret bedroom *Mother: Charlotte Costello *Father: Greg Tanberry *Sisters: Skye Tanberry , Summer Tanberry , Coco Tanberry , Cherry Costello *Best Friend: Unknown, older bad girls in Coco Caramel *Boyfriend: Ash *Ex-Boyfriend: Shay Fletcher and many other 'bad' boyfriends *Favourite Game: Winding her sisters up Honey usually wears print dresses or t-shirt and shorts. As the series goes on her style goes from cute to more bad-girl. Although in 'Sweet Honey' she goes back to cute. Some of her outfits include: *blue print dress and polka-dot hair band. *shorts, t-shirt and heart shaped sunglasses. *a vampire Halloween costume. *a fluffy jumper, shorts and blue opaque tights. *a flower print minidress and purple tights. *a blue satin slip dress and feathered headband (vintage party). Relationships Cherry Costello: Honey hates Cherry. When they were forced to share a room together, Honey threw all of Cherry's possessions out of a window. She claims that Cherry moved in and tried to replace her. Honey understands what Cherry went through when her mum died and feels sorry for her. Honey hates Cherry even more now because she took her boyfriend from her.Cherry started dating Honey's boyfriend, Shay Fletcher, and Honey has disliked her ever since. Skye Tanberry: Skye used to think that Honey was the best sister in the world, however, after their dad left she thinks she is moody and selfish instead. In 'Marshmallow Skye' she starts to stand up to Honey, resulting in arguments between the two. Summer Tanberry: Since Greg left left their mother, Summer has always been slightly afraid of Honey and her tempers so she tends to agree with Honey to avoid arguments. Deep down, Summer and Honey love each other very much and support each other after the events in 'Summers Dream.' Summer loves ballet and dancing and has a dream to become a prima ballerina. People say that she is a gifted and talented star and thats what attracts most people to her. Although, after a incident during 'Summers Dream' She is forced to quit dancing. Now she is like a shadow, whisp and hollow. Her relationship with her big sister is not a one of the best things in her life. Coco Tanberry: Coco loves her sister and does not often participate in rows with her ,however Honey hates it when Coco practices her music! Their relationship is strong and Coco and Honey love each other, meaning they do not often get in disagreements or fights. Coco has an obsession over animals too. She is cheeky and energetic. Coco loves having fun and she is the youngest Tanberry sister; towards Honey and her actions, Coco is aware of the possibilities of 'trouble' with the people Honey hangs around with. She always seems slightly wary of what Honey is doing, but for her sister's sake, she keeps her suspicions to a limit and believes word for word what Honey says (like in Coco Caramel). Shay Fletcher: Before Cherry arrived, Shay was Honey's boyfriend; he was the only person who could calm her down. Unfortunately, in Cherry Crush, Shay starts to fall for Cherry and pulls away from Honey. When Shay finally dumps her, Honey is depressed and hates her stepsister even more as she thinks she stole her boyfriend. Eventually, she cuts her hair off to prove her point. In later books, she acts cold and frosty towards him until Bittersweet, when she splits up him and Cherry but eventually shoots a video for his song and sets up a music page for him, showing she still has some feelings for him. It is thought that Honey still has feelings towards Shay however he doesn't have any towards her, making their relationship sour. Charlotte Tanberry Since Charlotte divorced Honey's dad ,Greg,Honey has often been moody and aggressive towards her mother as she holds her responsible for her dad leaving when in reality it was Greg's fault. Charlotte is protective towards Honey as shown when she is traumatized by Honey leaving alone with her then boyfriend Alex on a motorbike. Deep down, Honey loves her mother however, she does not often show this. When something goes wrong with Greg, Honey always blames Charlotte. Paddy Costello Honey does not like her stepfather Paddy as she still wishes her real father would live with them and she sees him as an obstacle on her way to getting that. Paddy wants to get on with Honey however Honey makes that impossible by shouting and screaming at him,never helping him and often complaining about the chocolate business which he runs. She never gives him any support or love, even whispering he was a jerk at his and Charlotte's wedding. Paddy always offers love, understanding and friendship to Honey, knowing about her relative past, even though Honey is not welcome. This shows that Honey's moods towards the Costello's are sour and she is not a very thoughtful person. Bennie and Tara Bennie and Tara are Honeys friends when she moves to Australia. They are geeky and uncool; a world away from Honeys old tough, cool mates. Despite this Honey really likes them. Alongside Ash they are the only people (excluding her dad and Emma) who stick by her through the spiderweb hacking. Personality Honey generally has a moody and lazy personality but if you read sweet honey she is much nicer. When Paddy revealed the engagement ring for Charlotte, Honey, like Cherry, was shell shocked. She has a lot of mood swings which mostly land on angry or annoyed however some also end with her in tears. Ever since her Dad left, Charlotte has left Honey to be annoyed. Most of Honey's anger is directed to Charlotte, Paddy and Cherry however, none is totally directed towards the other sisters, Coco, Skye and Summer. She often seems to care only about herself, staying out late even though she knows her parents will be terrified. This of course, is a full result of growing up, and in Sweet Honey, Honey's life get's better, as well as her actions. Appearances Cherry Crush Honey first appears in Cherry Crush as Shay's girlfriend and takes an immediate dislike to Cherry as she thinks it's Cherry's fault her Dad isn't going to come back. When Cherry must share Honey's turret room, Honey throws all Cherry's stuff out of the window, prompting Cherry's move to the caravan. She later throws a large tantrum when Paddy proposes to Charlotte. Throughout the book, she often gets angry and emotional, having to be calmed down by Shay. Marshmallow Skye At the beginning of Marshmallow Skye, Honey runs away from her family with a boy on a motorbike, worrying her family, especially Charlotte, her mother. Summer's Dream Honey plays a large role in Summer's Dream because at first she is the only one who notices that Summer has an eating disorder. When Summer faints in the middle of a fire Honey feels as thought it was her fault and tries to run away. She tries to get a flight to Sydney so that she can be with her dad, Greg. However she is caught by the police and taken back to Tanglewood. Bittersweet Honey is a main character in Bittersweet. She is already in deep trouble by this point. Honey 'accidentally' stays out at night and causes her family great worry, prompting them to call the police. She goes to Shay for help and ends up keeping him up late at night comforting her. The following day, she comes to him at break, stealing the Twix he'd bought for Cherry and hugging him, making Cherry think Shay was cheating and subsequently breaking up Shay and Cherry. Coco Caramel Honey's role in Coco Caramel isn't huge until the very end when she was caught sneeking off to a fairground at night. After that, she is given a social worker and put on a plane to be taken to Sydney to be with her dad. Sweet Honey Sweet Honey is written from Honeys point of view. She has just moved to Australia to be with her dad. She attends a new school and makes friends with Bennie, Tara and Ash. She experiences severe SpiderWeb hacking facing and struggles to get people at school and even her sisters to believe her, in the end everything is solved and she moves back to Tanglewood Trivia *Honey's anger is mainly caused by her father's departure. *The actress that plays Honey is called Toni. Toni has long hair, which is cleverly hidden by the hair and makeup artist to give the illusion Honey has cut her hair. Cathy Cassidy TV Vlogs Honey Tanberry frequently appears in Vlogs on Cathy's Youtube Channel 'CCTv'. She has been known to flush the downstairs toilet whilst Cherry is in the shower so she can record her screaming and feels good about inflicting pain on her new stepsister. Even when she isn't in Vlogs, her sisters and Cherry mention her and her moody ways frequently. Category:Tanberry Sisters